Son parfum floral
by Jellypix
Summary: : Son parfum était partout, l'embaumant autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Ses sens étaient chamboulés par son odeur florale qui pouvait la conduire à la folie comme la ramener à la raison. Emily était son garde-fou. PWP.
**Son parfum floral**

 **Auteur :** Jelly

 **Fandom :** Esprit Criminel

 **Pairing :** Emily/JJ

 **Genre:** Romance - Yuri –

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Son parfum était partout, l'embaumant autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Ses sens étaient chamboulés par son odeur florale qui pouvait la conduire à la folie comme la ramener à la raison. Emily était son garde-fou. PWP.

 **Note :** Participation au onzième défi de la FA sur le thème du « Parfum ».

Finalement, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaire du résultat. Mais ce que j'avais en tête aurait demandé au moins 1500 mots… Ce qui n'était pas possible.

Je me mets doucement en bouche avec les personnages, j'avoue.

 **Contraintes :**  
Rédigez un PWP en 800 mots maximum  
 **Mots interdits :** Peau, flacon, respiration  
 **Mots obligatoires :** Boucle, laine, initiation, vase

En italique dans le texte.

 **Bêta :** Plume d'Eau – Plus tard =) -

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte de leur appartement, plus rien ne comptait sauf la passion qui les habitait.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance que leurs lèvres qui se dévoraient sensuellement, retrouvant ce contact qui leur avait tant manqué. Leurs mains s'activaient, cherchant à toucher l'autre autant que possible. JJ pressa les siennes sur les hanches d'Emily, les rapprochant, tandis que la brune glissait ses doigts dans les _boucles_ blondes de son amante.

Elles s'écartèrent un instant, pendant lequel JJ plongea son nez dans le cou d'Emily. Celle-ci renversa sa tête en arrière, se laissant volontiers entraîner. Le bas de son dos rencontra un meuble du salon, le _vase_ qui s'y trouvait chavirant au sol alors que la blonde lui ôtait son pull en _laine_ , ses lèvres la quittant qu'une seconde.

JJ avait la tête qui tournait, envahit par une kyrielle d'émotion qui retournait ses sens. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long des flancs d'Emily, jouant langoureusement sur les côtes qu'elle savait sensible. Un frisson traversa l'échine de la brune qui soupira de plaisir. JJ grignota la clavicule, le bout de ses doigts entrant en contact les seins d'Emily, encore dissimulé par son sous-vêtement.

La blonde s'amusa à la taquiner, sentant le corps de son amante se contracter d'impatience et d'anticipation. JJ ressentait la même chose dans le creux de son ventre. Emily se redressa, la débarrassant de son chemisier.

Elles s'embrassèrent et la blonde s'immisça entre les cuisses d'Emily, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Leur poitrine se frôla et JJ caressa le ventre plat et ferme. Elle apprécia le contact chaud sous ses doigts, redécouvrant la douceur de cet épiderme. La brune se détacha, allant parcourir de sa langue une épaule. JJ plongea sons nez dans la nuque d'Emily. Une vague de plaisir la faisant se contracter, la dévorant lentement avant qu'elle ne se répercute dans son sexe.

Elle prit conscience que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle en dehors de la brune. Les yeux fermés, il n'y avait que la vision d'Emily qui persistait derrière ses paupières et alors qu'elle inspirait fortement, il n'y avait que le parfum de cette dernière qui l'enveloppait. C'était doux et discret. Emily n'aimait pas vraiment les choses qui sentaient trop fort, et elle ne supportait qu'une eau de toilette légèrement florale qui avait la même odeur que son lait corporel.

Des effluves qui faisaient papillonner son ventre et qui, dans des moments comme celui-là, lui faisait agréablement tourner la tête. Sans prévenir, JJ attrapa débouta le pantalon d'Emily avant de lui retirer avec son sous-vêtement. D'une pression, elle incita la brune à poser ses fesses sur le rebord du meuble.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, brillant d'envie. Leurs souffles étaient rapides et leur corps tremblait, désireux d'aller plus loin. Emily pris appuie avec ses mains, prenant une brusque inspiration alors que JJ s'agenouillait devant elle.

Elle parcourut d'abord les cuisses du bout des doigts avant de déposer une série de baisers sur l'une d'elles. JJ lécha, mordilla, incitant les jambes à s'ouvrir lentement pour lui laisser plus de place. Elle remonta lentement le long de l'intérieur des cuisses, le parfum d'Emily explosant presque autour d'elle, un mélange enivrant de son odeur corporel, au lait qu'elle utilisait.

JJ soupira de plaisir tandis que du bout de sa langue, elle titilla l'aine. Emily s'arqua sous sa bouche, tendant ses hanches vers sa bouche, désireuse qu'elle poursuive ses attentions. Un gémissement chatouilla agréablement ses oreilles alors embrassait une première fois la douceur de cette intimité qui lui appartenait.

JJ avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Emily, comme si sa fragrance faisait maintenant partie d'elle. Le dos de cette dernière s'arqua sous sa langue, ses cuisses s'écartant un peu plus, se donnant entièrement à elle. La blonde sentait l'essence de son amante partout, son goût se déposant sur sa langue.

Un gémissement de plaisir qui se répercuta dans son sexe, brûlant son bas-ventre d'un désir incandescent. La blonde se rappelait presque avec exactitude de la première fois ou elle avait fait l'amour avec Emily. Ça avait été pour elle, l'une des plus magnifiques _initiations_ qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de vivre.

Le corps sous elle frémissait. Tendue comme un arc sur le rebord de ce meuble, Emily gémissait de plus en plus. Ses cuisses tremblaient et ses hanches ondulaient. Une main s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, et JJ sut à la seconde ou cette dernière se crispa et qu'un long cri résonna, qu'elle avait réussi.

Lorsqu'elle remonta le long du corps d'Emily pour allait l'embrasser à pleine bouche, JJ se sentait dévorer par l'envie qui pulser toujours entre ses cuisses. Mais elle avait le sentiment d'être enveloppée dans une étreinte olfactive, le parfum floral d'Emily, l'embaumant autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Cette femme était son garde-fou, le menant à la folie, tout en la gardant à la limite de la raison.

 **oOo**


End file.
